Ghost of you
by ArchAngelDiasus
Summary: Sakura has heard the most heartbreaking words ever. Uchiha Sasuke is dead. Only, he hasn't left the world. Sakura wakes up to see Sasuke, as a ghost. He has some unfinished business...
1. ghost of you

"Sakura! Hurry up!" yelled Ino from outside Sakura's house. The two didn't fight much anymore, they ok by each other nowadays, since they really had nothing to fight over. Sasuke still hadn't come back. Sakura was now sixteen. She and the others were now going to ANBU Academy, where they obviously went to learn to be part of ANBU. She specialised in being a Medic Nin. She loved it too.

"Yeah shut up! I'm coming" said Sakura as she was finishing combing her hair. As soon as she was done she grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs, she kissed her mother goodbye and dashed out the door and ran into Ino and, the two fell flat on the ground.

"Ouch, geeze Sakura, your forehead might not be as big, but still are as clumsy..." said Ino as she got up and dusted herself off. Sakura got to her feet and spoke.

"Ah shut up!" she looked at the time and said "Whoa, we're going to be late! We gotta go" The two then started running to the academy. This would be the second time they were late this week.

The two cursed themselves before they entered the room.

"Late again Haruno, Yamanaka…Take a seat…" said their instructor and teacher. He never gave out his name, he said it was for safety issues, but the students were sure that he was lying. However, he told them to call him "Yama Sensei" so they did.

After Ino and Sakura sat down Yama said "Now that you are all here, we have been told some news of a death"

After the students heard this they started talking among themselves. They had no idea who had died. Then Yama spoke again.

"However, the person who had died isn't here, or was here in Konoha for a few years…" Sakura merely stared out the windows. It's not like she knew who ever died. She would've been told already be her parents. So this really didn't concern her.

"He left Konoha many years ago, as I just said. I'm sure that many of you still remember him. He was seen as a genius. And we had expected much from him, but he left in search for more power. I'm sure many of you know who I'm taking about.."

_Pfft, who is this guy talking about, he does sounds familiar though. But I still think I don't know this person…I couldn't… _

"Uchiha Sasuke is dead"

"_Uchiha Sasuke is dead"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke is dead"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke is dead"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke is dead"_

These words repeated in Sakura's mind over and over and over again. She just couldn't accept it. There were many gasps from around the room and some started to tear at the eyes. This day, her life, would never be the same.

Sakura lay crying on her bed, sobbing for her lost crush. The last time she had seen him was when he left Konoha. He said thank you to her. Those were the last words he said to her. She wished so hard that she could've gone with him. She'd have done anything, given anything just to be with him. So that really was the last time she'd ever see him.

Sakura was curled up in a ball, lost in the memories of Sasuke. He was the only one she had ever really loved. She promised that she'd save herself just for him. Now he was gone, never to return again. She would never wish at night for him to return, she would never have to wait for him, because, he was already gone. Sakura just cried harder and harder, until her sobs died down and she had fallen asleep.

"_Sakura…."_

"_Sakura…."_

"_Sakura…" whispered Sasuke. Sakura tried to hold him, to grab him, to touch him, but he was always out of reach. She was so close now, she could smell him. She was within reach. Then she held out her hand to touch him-_

Sakura screamed and sat up abruptly. She felt cold, she was sweating. She wiped the sweat from her brow and got out of bed and headed for her bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and studied her face.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

_Why had it been him, why couldn't it have been me, or...maybe…Naruto? NO! That's a horrible thing to say…_

She turned on the tap and splashed water in her face.

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…" she heard.

Sakura looked up and nobody was there. "What the…" she mumbled. The voice sounded so familiar. So soothing. She grabbed the towel on the rack and wiped her face dry.

"Sakura…" she heard again. She looked up into the mirror, nothing. Was she going mad? Was she delusional? Was she…still dreaming? She turned off the tap and looked back up again and right behind her, staring right back at her.

"Sasuke!" screamed Sakura. She ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door, she ran over to her bed and dived inside and covered herself from head to toe. She was completely underneath the blanket. She panted heavily and thought about what she just saw.

Sasuke. Was it really him? She wondered. It couldn't have been, but he looked so real. Maybe she was just wishing that it was him, and that her mind made her think that he was still here. He was right behind her.

She pulled the blanket down and stared at the door. Then she saw a hand move through it, then a leg then a body and head.

Sakura screamed again and covered her head. Then she peeked out and he was right beside her bed. Sakura started thrashing around, trying to get it away from her.

"Sakura" it said.

"You're not Sasuke, get away from me!" she yelled.

Then out of nowhere Sakura's mother burst through the door.

"Sakura! What is the matter?" she asked worriedly.

Sakura pulled the blanket from her eyes and saw Sasuke still there. She then pointed to him and started crying.

"What? There's noting there honey. I think you were just having a bad dream. Go to bed and get some good rest. Sasuke's funeral is tomorrow, we don't want to be late"

Sakura looked at the Sasuke look-alike and his eyes widened when he heard the word 'funeral'.

Her mother then left the room and closed the door behind her. The Sasuke thing sat down on Sakura's bed and she withdrew away from it hastily.

"Stay away from me…" she whimpered.

It looked at her and said "Sakura…I-It's me. Am I really dead?"

Sakura didn't know what to think. Was this for real?

"Sa-Sasuke? Is that really you?" asked Sakura timidly.

"Of course it's really me! What are you saying!" was Sasuke's angry reply.

"How? But…You're dead! And you look…so…alive?" said Sakura slowly.

"What are you stupid…I can't really be dead…all I remember was seeing that bastard Itachi then out of no where a Kunai…through my…" trailed off Sasuke as he looked down and put his hand over his chest.

"Oh god, I am dead…" he blurted out. "That bastard killed me!" shouted Sasuke as he banged his fists on Sakura's bed. Sakura flinched from his sudden act of anger.

"Sasuke please calm down…" whispered Sakura.

"Why? Why should I be calm when I'm dead!" he yelled.

"…Because you're acting like a baby! The Sasuke I know is strong…"

"Yeah well the Sasuke you think you know would be alive..." he replied with spite.

"What are you even doing here?" replied Sakura angrily. He was being really rude, and mean.

"I…I don't know" said Sasuke as he collected himself. He then looked at Sakura and said "I don't know why I'm still here"


	2. The funeral

"Why would you still be here...If…You're…dead?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I don't know. Everything went black and I opened my eyes, then I saw you in the mirror, I was calling for you, then I saw you…" murmured Sasuke.

Sakura smiled. "Y-You were calling for me?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Uh, Y-Yes, but you know. It's not like that…" he replied.

Sakura's smile faded from her face and she thought. "I wonder how long you'll be here….Wait!" she said as she got an idea.

"What?" replied Sasuke.

"You're a ghost right? So…Ghost's usually remain in this world when they have unfinished business…right?" suggested Sakura.

Sasuke nodded then said "I'm still here to…kill Itachi…"

Sakura nodded "Yes I suppose so. So until you kill Itachi, you aren't going to leave this world!"

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to kill Itachi…I'm dead…" said Sasuke.

"I dunno…But Sasuke-kun, why did you come to me?" asked Sakura. She wanted to know why. Did he share the same feelings? Was he in love with her, like she was him?

"I dunno, I suppose you were the last thing on my mind.." said Sasuke simply.

"Y-You were thinking about…me?" said Sakura pushing it.

Sasuke stared at Sakura then thought for a moment. "Geeze Sakura, I don't like you like that! Okay? It was random, I was remembering things from my life, I died ok. Stop making this about you" retorted Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry.." replied Sakura sadly as she looked out her window. She put her knees to her chest. Sasuke just sat on her bed thinking of how he was to kill Itachi. Sakura then realised she had to pee.

"Um excuse me.." said Sakura as she got up. When she was a meter from Sasuke, he fell off the bed and got dragged on the ground by an invisible force.

"What the hell-" said Sasuke as he lay on the ground. Sakura stopped and looked back at Sasuke on the floor a meter behind her.

"I uh, you can wait…I'll..uh…only be a moment.." said Sakura at a complete loss of words.

"Sakura…I" started Sasuke, but Sakura didn't hear and she started to walk again. Sasuke quickly got to his feet and tried to stop but he couldn't. Sakura closed the door behind her and walked to the toilet; she glanced behind her and screamed.

"Sasuke-kun!? What in the hell are you doing?!" she shouted.

"Um..I didn't mean to..." he muttered as he stood leaning back trying to get away. Sakura took a step towards him and he fell backwards.

"Ahh!"

_Thud_

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun? I said I'd only be a moment…" asked Sakura with confusion.

Sasuke looked up at her and said "I didn't mean to, it's like I was being pulled. It appears that I can't go out of a metre range of your body…This...is awkward.."

"Like hell you're going to stand here while I pee Dammit!" exclaimed Sakura. She grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him to his feet, she pushed him through the door then walked to the toilet back wards, and then she saw Sasuke being dragged in, like he said, by an invisible force.

"Oh crap…This is awkward..." muttered Sakura. "Well uh…turn around you perv…" she continued. Sasuke sighed and did so. He heard the toilet seat get pulled up and tried to ignore it.

"And no peeking.." added Sakura.

Sasuke breathed heavily and didn't bite at that remark, or that 'order'.

Then Sasuke heard the Sakura peeing. He tried his best to ignore it, but he couldn't, it echoed. He'd never felt embarrassed like this before. He them attempted to run forward out of the bathroom because he couldn't take it anymore. Then he was pulled back and he landed with a thud on his back. He looked up and saw Sakura with shock all over her face. She screamed and Sasuke got up quickly and started to apologise.

"I'm so sorry! Sakura I'm so sorry.."

He heard the toilet roll then the toilet flush and the tap running. Sasuke then turned around and was met with a fist in his face. He fell back then rubbed his face.

"S-Sakura…did you just punch me?" said Sasuke as he got to his feet. "And I thought that you couldn't touch ghosts..." continued Sasuke.

"Hmmph" said Sakura as she opened the door and walked out, she tried to slam the door in Sasuke's face but that didn't work very well because he walked straight through it.

"Well you can sleep on the ground!" she said heatedly.

Sasuke sighed but agreed. Sakura then got into her bed and closed her eyes. Sasuke's funeral tomorrow. A part of her wanted the 'ghost' of Sasuke to be gone when she woke up, but another part didn't want that, because, well, it was Sasuke. She loved him with all her heart, and if he wasn't there, she couldn't think of anything she'd want to stay for. A few minutes later she fell asleep.

Sakura awoke with a couple of shoves on her shoulder. She waved her hand as a sign to 'piss off'. But they didn't stop. She sat up abruptly and looked around, there was Sasuke, standing quite oddly. His legs were sort of, squished together.

"Sasuke? Oh yes what is it?…" asked Sakura.

"I uh…Need to go to the toilet.." said Sasuke.

"Oh um…ok…" replied Sakura quirking an eyebrow.

"…I can't go without you, the one metre thing…remember?!" said Sasuke as he started to get a little impatient.

"Oh yes, sorry.." said Sakura as she got up and walked into the bathroom. She stood back-turned at the toilet and stared at the door. Sakura then heard a long and very loud sigh.

"Ahh..That's so much better…" said Sasuke, oblivious of Sakura. He forgot, he was lost in 'sweet relief'.

"Geeze, Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura. She was slightly disgusted.

"Ah, sorry Sakura.." replied Sasuke apologetically. The toilet flushed then Sasuke washed his hands. Sakura walked out the door then Sasuke swung in that direction.

"Ah, Sakura, a little warning first would be nice..." commented Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun…Oh um, I need to take a…uh…shower..." said Sakura as she grabbed her towel. Sasuke was about to blush, but he stopped himself. Sakura then walked back into the bathroom then turned on the water. She looked back at Sasuke and spoke.

"Um, there's only glass, so, um…Just don't turn around…ok Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not a pervert. As if I'd look anyway…" replied Sasuke, he then turned around and shook his head.

Sakura frowned. She then turned around and shed her clothes nervously. She was undressing a metre from Sasuke, the one she loved so much. She felt so weird about it and got the strangest feeling, the same as before. She then climbed into the shower and started to wash herself.

Sasuke could hear Sakura start to hum a particular tune. He didn't know what it was but it wasn't that bad…Sasuke turned his head to the left slightly then stopped and looked straight at the door again.

_Geeze Sasuke. You're no pervert. Naruto would look, but you're different. You're mature…A mature and honourable man…_

Then he couldn't help it this time, he glanced back. There was Sakura's figure. He couldn't see her properly; there was a lot of steam. Half of himself thought that it was lucky, or else Sakura would've killed him if she thought he'd seen her naked, but the other half of him cursed the steam.

_Ah, what are you doing Sasuke!_

Sasuke then looked back at the door and mentally whacked himself.

_You pervert, you're no worse than Naruto….But, she didn't look that bad, she's filled in pretty well…Very well…Ahh Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you!...Damn that steam…No! Stop thinking like that!_

As Sasuke was battling with himself in his mind he heard the tap turn off and the glass door open. He stopped arguing with himself, and just waited silently. Then he saw Sakura's towel in front of him. He tried to walk forward to get out of the way, but he was too late, he felt Sakura's wet body brush against his arm as she reached forward and grabbed her towel. Sasuke just stopped.

_Ugh, she touched me…What part of her bod-..No, I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert_…Repeated Sasuke in his mind. But then he felt an odd feeling in his stomach then at his…groin. He looked down and he stared in shock at his boner.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…Don't let her see you….Don't let her see you! Ugh, think of, Naruto? Yeah, Naruto and…um…Neji kissing?! Yeah! _Then in a matter of seconds Sasuke's erection disappeared. He sighed in relief.

Sakura had wrapped the towel around her body and walked past Sasuke. She opened the door and walked out, and Sasuke followed. She reached her bed and suddenly turned around and Sasuke walked straight into her.

"He-" she said just before Sasuke fell on top of her. And there they were, Sasuke laying on top of Sakura on her bed. Sasuke then looked at his hands, he felt something squishy, then she realised that he was touched Sakura's boobs.

"S-Sasuke..." she whispered.

"Ahh" yelled Sasuke as he flung himself backwards…It returned, his erection.

_Naruto kissing Neji, Naruto kissing Neji..Ahh..Um, Chouji kissing Shikamaru, Chouji kissing Shikamaru!! Oh lord!!_

Sasuke sat on the ground, shocked as hell.

"Sasuke-kun! You're a perv!" screamed Sakura as she hit him on the head.

_I deserved that…_

"Don't you dare turn around!" said Sakura violently.

Sasuke nodded.

_Never, I won't…Never look._

After a while Sasuke's erection died down.

"I'm dressed you can look now Sasuke-kun" said a calmed down Sakura. Sasuke then stood up and turned around. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was up. She still had her bangs down though. Sasuke then studied Sakura more that he had the previous night. She looked a little different. Grown up different. Her forehead wasn't as big, it was pretty good size actually. She had a bit of a curvy-body thing going on. She did fill out pretty well. The dressed hugged her body very nicely. She grew a little in the chest area too.

_It's true, you are a pervert…_

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"C'mon…" said Sakura. "I don't want to be late, to your…funeral.." she sad sadly. She walked downstairs and her mother was waiting.

"Let's go dear.." said Sakura's mother sadly as she rubbed her back. She would do that when she knew her daughter was sad.

Sakura sat next to Naruto, he had this face, it was full of sadness. Sakura patted him on the back as he gave her a dull smile. Sasuke sat in the empty seat beside Sakura. He stared at Naruto, he seemed really upset, was Naruto that sad that he died? It appeared so. Sasuke then smiled to himself.

_So that teme did like me…_

Then as Ino was about to sit in the same seat that Sasuke was sitting in Sakura said "No! Sas- no um, my mums sitting there..."

Ino gave Sakura an odd look and said "You're mums over there Sakura" as she sat down, right through Sasuke.

Sakura didn't know what the hell to think, she could touch Sasuke, why couldn't Ino? This was really strange. I suppose Sakura couldn't complain, Sasuke was still sable to sit down. Then the Ceremony began. First Tsunade-sama got up and said a few words, then a couple of his previous teachers like Iruka-sensei, and then Kakashi-senei. They all spoke about how he was a genius and how he was strong and how it was unfortunate that he left, for he would've made a good impact in Konoha if he had stayed.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, she could hardly see him, he was somewhere in Ino, but then she saw him get up and stand, he tried to walk away, but she was stuck to Sakura so all he managed to do was fall over backwards. Sakura shook her head and Ino gave her a very odd look, she then patted her back.

"You'll be alright Sakura…I bet he's watching us right now" said Ino trying to console Sakura.

Sakura smiled on the inside. Too right Ino was, because Sasuke was staring at the two.

"Would anyone else like to say a few words?" asked Tsunade-sama. A few people made a line at the stand to say a few words. It was the other students like; Ino, Naruto and the ones who believed in him and respected him.

Then Sakura stood up and walked over to the stand. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what she was doing; he was right next to her. She finally got to the stand and Naruto was in front of her.

"Sasuke-teme…That's what I called him. To tell the truth I never really thought that he'd die. I believed that he would just keep on living, and only die when he finished what he was put on this world to do. He, his dream was to kill his brother. I know you all know this. And I will not rest before I see that son-of-a-bitch dead…When I'm Hokage, we will see to it that Uchiha Itachi dies…"

Sasuke just stared at Naruto; he couldn't believe what he was saying.

_Did he just vow to avenge me? Who knew that Naruto felt so strongly… Was I really his friend this much? I was always so mean to him and yet…Here he is…_

Then Naruto left the stand he eyes were a bit red but he wasn't crying. Sasuke tried to touch him on the shoulder, but his hand went straight through him.

"Na-…" started Sasuke, but it couldn't be helped. He was indeed dead, and for some reason only Sakura could touch him.

"Sasuke. What can I say about Sasuke" started Sakura, and then Sasuke turned around to look at her.

"He was, strong-willed, and he would put up a hell of a battle. He always got the job done and he…He was such a nice guy. Even though he didn't show it, we all know that deep down he was a caring guy. He protected us. We all thought that he would always be around, because he was stronger, stronger than some of us here…Who knew. Who knew that he would go down…But we won't remember him as the one who left us, we would remember him as the one who saved us. The one who lived in Konoha and made us all different, he changed most of our lives, he made us challenge ourselves, to push us to become stronger. You all know it to be true; somehow he has touched out lives in different ways. I will never forget that, so don't you dare forget either…" Then with that said Sakura left the stand, she had a few tears running down her face, but she hastily wiped them away. Then she made her way back to her seat and sat down.

"That was nice Sakura..." said Ino softly. Sakura nodded and watched at Tsunade-sama walked up to the stand.

"Thank you all for coming. The funeral has concluded, you may leave" after that was said many people stood and left and vacated the area.


	3. Leaving

Bahahaha, hello all, this is Chapter 3 of Ghost of you! Hope you enjoy it!...I'd luuurve for some reviews..heh heh..hint hint...Anywho, on with the story!

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed eating some BBQ chips in silence. She was still thinking about the funeral of Sasuke's. It's true that Sasuke was actually there with her and that he hadn't left yet. But still, he was going to leave soon. She wanted to say something, she, couldn't pass the moment. She wanted to make her feelings vocal.

Usually Sasuke was the one who didn't talk at all, but the silence was really starting to bug him really badly. And plus with him alone with his thought's and nothing to distract him, all he could even think about was the morning, when they were getting ready. So he decided to break the silence.

"We have to find Itachi" he spoke sternly as she stared out the window.

"…Itachi? Because you have to kill him?"

"..Yes. I thought that was obvious by now" replied Sasuke with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Sakura replied "Oh, yes, sorry Sasuke-kun..."

_Sasuke-kun. Always Sasuke-kun…She's so persistent. _

"So, can we go search for him now?" continued Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. "Now?"

"Of course now, I mean, I'm here for a reason!"

"I think I should tell Tsunade-sama about this. Maybe then she'd let us leave the Village in search for him so you can leave us again..." retorted Sakura. Sasuke just stared at her; she was now looking out the window at the clouds that were brightened from the sun. She had this sort of angry face, but she still looked so gentle.

"What? I didn't die because I wanted to Sakura!"

Sakura scoffed then replied "Yeah, but you chose to leave us, you wanted to leave to get more power to kill Itachi, and look where that got you!" She was starting to raise her voice. Then Sakura's mother opened the door and glanced around Sakura's room, then looked at her daughter.

"Sakura, who are you talking to?" she asked quizzically.

"…I uh…m-myself?" replied Sakura unconfidently.

Sakura's mother nodded and gave Sakura a strange look, then peered around the room again before she walked out the door. Sakura could hear her mother muttering to herself.

"Oh my god, my daughter is going mad. Sasuke's death was too much. I need a doctor..."

Sakura shook her head and then stared out the window again. Sasuke sighed and thought about how he was even going to be able to kill Itachi. He was pretty transparent; Ino sat on him, or…in him? Whatever, it's something along those lines. It didn't matter, this was still pretty bad.

Sasuke couldn't concentrate properly on how he was to kill his older brother; he was distracted by what Sakura had previously said about him leaving. That's what it was about he figured. Sakura didn't really want to help him kill Itachi because that would mean that he would leave her again. She would then be alone, but this time Sasuke wouldn't come back. Sasuke sort of understood a part of what she was feeling. Loss, she was going to lose somebody she truly loved deeply, again. Sasuke knew that feeling all too well, his whole family had died, except for the bastard that he wanted to kill, but he couldn't do that without Sakura. Sasuke then stood up and sat beside Sakura and stared at her. She was still staring out the window and didn't look at him.

"Sakura.." he started. She still didn't look at him. She was trying her hardest to ignore him. However, she wasn't doing that good of a job at it. Sasuke could see her peering at him in the corner of her eye. Then she gave up and stared him in the face.

"What?..." she said.

"I need you.." replied Sasuke.

"…Come again?" she said in disbelief.

"I need you Sakura. To fulfil my goal I need your help. I can't do this without you.." continued Sasuke.

Sakura looked down at her hands and started to fidget. Deep down she knew he was right, and that this was his long time goal. He needed this, and she couldn't keep him. He had to leave, and she, once again, couldn't really stop him. Sakura then nodded.

"Ok Sasuke-kun. I want…to help.." she whispered.

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you Sakura..." he said quietly. "So let's go!" said Sasuke standing up abruptly.

"What! Do you have no idea of anybody else's feelings! I just said yes and you're already parading about to leave! What the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Sakura. She could hear her mother mutter something again downstairs.

"..Well…when are you going to leave?" asked Sasuke impatiently.

"Well, first shouldn't we get some information?"

"I already know where he is! He was with this other person, and just before I uh…died, they were saying where there were going! I know where he is, but he'll leave soon if we don't hurry."

"Ok ok, shut up! Lemme think Sasuke-kun.." If wasn't going to be at this certain place long, than they'd better hurry up, because this would be one of the chances, well the only chance, they knew where he was. Then Sakura kept thinking and sitting on these facts, later reveal her thoughts.

"Ok, we'll leave tonight…I suppose this is your only chance"

Sasuke smiled inside.

_Thanks Sakura_

Sakura grabbed the bags and her weapons and some medical supply, she doubted that Sasuke needed any so she took just enough for herself. She opened her window and jumped out with Sasuke trailing closely behind. The two started to walk towards the Konoha gates when they heard somebody behind them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura turned around, she was busted. When she turned she saw Naruto standing before her with a curious look upon his face.

"N-Naruto? I could ask you the same thing!"

"Are you running away Sakura-chan? Is it because of Sasuke, look, he wouldn't want you to do this"

Sasuke thought to himself and scoffed. _I beg to differ…_

"Naruto, I sort of really need to do this, it's like a mission…I can't fail.." she replied, wanting to leave.

"Let me go with you" said Naruto blankly.

"Naruto?"

"You want to kill Itachi right?" he replied.

_How did he know? Well I suppose it is a bit obvious, since he was the one who killed Sasuke._

"How did you-" started Sakura, but was cut off by Naruto.

"I-I can see him too…I thought I was just going mad, but I see him, right next to you. He's been there all day…"

Sakura looked to Sasuke for support and he raised an eyebrow, he seemed pretty unsure too.

"What you don't believe me?" asked Naruto.

"I-um, tell me what he's doing right now?" replied Sakura, if Naruto was right then, maybe he could help, Sakura was sure she couldn't take Itachi down by herself.

"H-he's looking at you. Practically staring…" said Naruto, he seemed a bit surprised by Sasuke's actions, he would never stare at Sakura like that. Hardly ever, or never when he was alive.

Sure enough Sakura looked to Sasuke and he was staring at her, when he noticed she was staring back he looked away. This was good enough for her.

Sasuke thought so too.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure I can Sasuke-teme!" said Naruto smiling.

"How bout it? Can he come? Please Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke thought about this for a moment, there must've been a reason that Naruto could see and hear him too. Sasuke went over to Naruto and hit him on the head. He made contact with him. This was just for conformation.

_This just became a little more interesting_. Thought Sasuke.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"He can touch you Naruto! This is great. So does that mean he can come too Sasuke-kun" said Sakura staring at Sasuke. He nodded and Sakura was delighted.

"Do you need to get anything?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! I'll be right back. 10 minutes tops!" he said smiling as he ran off.

"We'll be at the gates!" Sakura called back. This was great, now they Naruto, this was going to make the journey much easier.

Just as Naruto said he was back by 10 minutes at he gates. They all then took their first steps out of Konoha again, together like in the old days.

Sakura laughed to herself and the other two looked at her.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you realise? This is just like we're going on a mission, as Team 7…Just like we used to…" she replied smiling.

"Yeah, but some baka got killed..." commented Naruto.

"Hey shut up! I'd like to see you kill Itachi! You bastard!" yelled Sasuke.

"You will!" replied Naruto.

"Hey cut it out already! Now lets just concentrate, we have a something to do, okay guys?" said Sakura while she smiled on the inside.

_This really is like the old days.

* * *

_

By the way, I'm awfully sorry about all the damn typos I've made...just ignore them..please...heh Oh and sorry you might wait a little while longer for the next chapter...SORRY! 


	4. One bed?

Several hours passed as Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke left Konoha. They'd been running as if they were running for life and being chased by death. It's as if this whole thing was a matter of life and death. In away, it was but then again, Sasuke was already dead. However, Sakura and Naruto didn't see Sasuke as a ghost or the walking dead, they just saw him as the same person as before, from Team 7 who they missed so much, they saw Sasuke as he used to be, only now he was a little more….Transparent. Though it didn't matter to them, for they could still touch him, and hit him.

After a while Sakura and Naruto began to get tired, they knew that Sasuke was fit and all, after training quite a lot and wanting to find his brother so bad, but he was still going as fast as when they had started, forcing Sakura and Naruto to keep up.

"Ugh, I'm completely buggered! Can we please stop…My legs are about to fall off!" exclaimed Sakura in a tired voice. It was about midday and it would take about another four hours to reach the next Village.

"Yeah, I agree.." said Naruto. We both looked at Sasuke who kept looking forward.

"Come on, I'm not even tired.." he said as he sighed.

"B-But your different, you're like…a ghost.." said Sakura.

"Yeah so what?" said Sasuke defensively. Sakura was too tired to reply so she and Naruto just stopped and Sasuke was yanked backwards and fell to Sakura's feet.

"Hey! Don't look up my skirt!" shouted Sakura as she kicked Sasuke's head.

"Ouch.." he yelled as he got up. "I wasn't looking up your skirt.." snarled Sasuke. Then Naruto whispered to him "See what I go through...I do nothing, and yet I get hurt..". Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. He was nothing like Naruto. But, there was that time when he perved on Sakura, NO, that was an accident, thought Sasuke. But we all now the truth, Denial…

The three of them sat on the tree branch and drank some of their water, Sasuke wasn't feeling thirsty so he didn't have any. Then out of nowhere Naruto announced that he needed to piss, Sakura threw a tree branch at him and yelled about how rude he was. The she herself announced that she needed to 'pee'.

"Uhm.." she said as she remembered that one metre thing. Sasuke sighed and stood up and followed Sakura. She jumped down to the bottom of the forest floor and found a tree. Sasuke turned around and Sakura lowered herself to the ground and removed her underwear and peed. When she was finished (underwear on, of course) she grabbed a bottle of water and washed her hands and discarded the empty bottle. The two stared to walk up the tree, concentrating Chakra in their feet and Sakura spoke.

"Don't you need to pee? Actually, aren't you even thirsty? Or tired for that matter?" she asked. Sasuke merely stared in front of him and thought. He hasn't needed to pee since the he did in front of Sakura, before the funeral and he couldn't even remember the last time he was even hungry or thirsty, and for some odd reason, he never even felt any tiredness and fatigue since he found out he was 'dead'. When they reached the branch the Naruto was sitting on Sasuke explained this to them.

"Hmmm, that's quite odd..." said Sakura thoughtfully.

"Wow, does that mean…That you don't get…You know…either?" asked Naruto quizzically.

"Naruto!" gasped a blushing Sakura as she found another branch to throw. After Naruto luckily dodge it he protested "What? I was asking if he got hungry!"

Sasuke watched at Sakura grew redder by the second and smirked. He knew what was on her mind, lucky she didn't know what was on his.

"Are you guys refreshed now?" asked Sasuke after several more minutes. The two nodded and the three dashed off to the nearby village, which wasn't really nearby at all…

Four hours passed and they finally made it to the Village of Rocks. They found a hotel to sleep in for two nights. Naruto booked the room while Sasuke and Sakura stood near the entrance. Sakura tried not to pay any attention to Sasuke or to talk to him, because every time she did, all these people just stared at her and said "Oh my god, that girl is crazy…don't go near her". Sakura merely shook her head and looked away.

When Naruto walked towards them his face was all gloomy and he seemed sad, that or he knew that he was about to reveal something that would make Sakura and maybe Sasuke mad.

"Um…Bad news guys…There was only one room left...and well…You'll see…" said Naruto as he walked toward the elevator. Sasuke and Sakura followed the nervous Naruto and followed him as he got off the fourth floor and walked to the room numbered 413. After Naruto inserted the card he flung open the door and the three peered inside as the door opened then they saw what was wrong.

"ONE BED!" yelled Sakura.


	5. The one bed

"ONE BED!" yelled Sakura.

"W-Well..Y-you see.." stuttered Naruto.

"Un.." said Sasuke as he glanced inside the room, trying to enter it further, but feeling like he was pulled a million ton ball around his ankle, he stopped a metre from Sakura and popped his head inside the room. Sakura was right, only one room, one bathroom and one kitchen. He sighed and looked back at the bickering Sakura.

"What are we supposed to sleep in?! Huh? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Well, he said it didn't matter since there were only two of us, he thought we were a couple..And...It's not my fault.." said Naruto as he fidgeted with his fingers.

Sakura sighed then entered the room and dropped her bag onto the floor, Naruto and Sasuke did the same. She walked around for a while studying the room. After she was done she went to her bag and picked it up.

"I need to take a shower..." she announced as she walked towards the bath room. When she opened the door, she saw that it was beautiful. It was big, it had a separate bath tup, looked like it doubled as a spa and the shower itself…there was no shower! Only a head piece and a drain on the floor. What the hell were the creators of the bathroom smoking? she thought. She then looked at Sasuke, who was lightly blushing, but he looked away, he wasn't looking forward to this, he knew that he'd be worse than what he was like before the funeral.

"Hey, Sasuke you perv! Where you goin?" shouted Naruto. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and explained to Naruto the whole one metre thing. Sasuke stared at Naruto the whole time Sakura explained. He rather enjoyed the look on Naruto's face; he would twitch a couple of times and scowl. When Sakura walked back inside the bathroom, Sasuke smirked and shut the door behind him, just to tease Naruto, to annoy him, and boy did it work. Sasuke could hear Naruto getting a little mad in the other room.

When Sasuke turned around Sakura had already removed her skirt and shirt, leaving her in a matching set of underwear.

"Black Lacy underwear?" whispered Sasuke as he looked Sakura up and down unintentionally. Sakura hadn't noticed but still Sasuke knew that if she saw him, somehow Sakura would find a way to kill Sasuke again.

"Oh shit..." he said as he quickly turned around.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"N-Nothing.." replied Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really know what was wrong with him, he'd had sex with many girls already, seeing them both in the shower and in lingerie and even naked, so why was he so nervous when it was Sakura. He had no idea, but to tell the truth he didn't really want to know. He quietly hummed to distract himself. He heard the shower turn on and he thought 'unsexy' thoughts. Like Naruto's sexy no Jutsu and other things, like how he saw Orochimaru naked once. God, Sasuke still remembered that day that he was in the hot spring and Orochimaru flung off his towel suddenly, it was enough to make an already blind person want to scratch their eyes out from the sight before them.

After Sakura had her shower, Naruto had his. The two then stared at Sasuke. He didn't smell or anything, but he'd been wearing the same black turtle neck outfit for ages. The one bearing the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and he had his elbow and knee protectors on. What did he need protecting from, thought Naruto, then he saw Sakura and thought 'oh that's right'.

Naruto then gave Sasuke some clothes to change into, he fitted them just fine, and then they contemplated who was going to sleep in the bed. It was a rather large bed, about 1.5 metres wide, it could easily fit them all, but they didn't want to admit that possibility.

"I'm definitely not sleeping on the ground..." said Sakura in a matter of fact tone.

"Tch.." said Sasuke to which he received a death glare form Sakura.

"Well…I'm not either…" retorted Naruto.

"Tch.." said Sasuke again. Then he looked at Naruto who was scowling at him.

"Well…there's no way that I'm sleeping on the god damn floor!" shouted Sakura.

"WELL IM NOT" retorted Naruto with the same amount of aggression. "Tch.." went Sasuke silently.

There they all were, lying beneath the covers of the bed. Sakura on the left side, Naruto in the middle and Sasuke on the right. He was uncomfortably close to Naruto, for Sakura was moving further and further away from Naruto bringing Sasuke closer to Naruto, as the bed was 1.5 metres wide. Naruto and Sakura had already fallen asleep but Sasuke couldn't, seeing as he was about 6 inches away from Naruto. Then suddenly Sakura jolted to the left about 10 inches, crashing Sasuke onto Naruto.

"Ahh! Sasuke what are you doing?!" yelled Naruto as he awoke suddenly, Sakura jumped from sleep and stared at the weird sight before her. Sasuke laying on Naruto, her eye twitched a bit.

"That's it!" yelled Sasuke as he sat up and Naruto moved away.

"Huh?" went Naruto.

"Either me or Sakura is in the middle! But when Naruto's in the middle and Sakura keeps moving around I am forced to get closer to him! Now who's in the middle me or you Sakura?!" continued an enraged Sasuke. There was a moment of an awkward silence; Sakura seemed to be thinking, along with Naruto. Presently Naruto was sitting beside a quite Sakura on the left side of the bed with Sasuke sitting 70cms away frowning. Then Sakura scooted over next to Sasuke, in the 70cms between him and Naruto and lay down.

"Problem solved..." she said as she closed her eyes. She was facing Sasuke. Naruto then lay down at the same time as Sasuke. Sasuke turned to the right, away from Sakura and Naruto to the left, also away from Sakura. After a few minutes, Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Sasuke's back. She could hear the deep breathing of Naruto deep in slumber. She could also hear Sasuke breathing, but she could tell he wasn't sleeping. Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke. Then he suddenly sat up and removed his shirt, and as if he knew Sakura was still awake he said "It's hot..."

Sakura watched intently as Sasuke took off the shirt, his back muscles flexing as he raised his arms. Sakura then replied "Yeah, you're hot, I mean it's hot.." She cursed herself for what she said.

He lay back down staring at the wall in front of him, he didn't hear Sakura, but she didn't know that. Sakura longed to reach out and touch him. But she didn't actually think she'd do it. Sasuke jumped from her touch. She pretended to be asleep, but she knew it was useless because she knew that Sasuke knew she was awake. She didn't know it but Sasuke was actually smirking. Then she thought about how close he was to her. About ten inches, Sakura then decided to decrease the proximity between them and she scooted closer to him, now her face being four inches away from his neck.

Sasuke could feel her hot breath on the back on his neck and it sent tingles throughout his whole body, as if he'd been electrocuted. He couldn't stand it any longer so he turned around so that his was facing Sakura, he didn't realise how close she was to him until his face was inches from hers.

"Sasuke..." she whispered. She closed her eyes and her face became bigger and bigger, her mouth nearing his. Sasuke kept his eyes open, unable to move. What the hell was wrong with him, he'd kissed girls, screwed them too. Sakura was so different, he just didn't know why. Then he closed his eyes and their lips were millimetres away from each other, but then he felt her hand on his bare stomach and it made him go nuts. It sent a warm feeling through out his whole body, and then Sakura pulled away her face from Sasuke's, only millimetres away and spoke.

"What the hell is that? Oh my god Sasuke! I think there's a rat in the bed poking me in the leg!"

Sasuke felt a little embarrassed, for she called his member a 'rat'. Then he realised what just happened and dashed off into the bathroom, Sakura didn't know it but he was slightly blushing.


	6. Magda

**Recap:**

Sasuke had ran into the bathroom.

Sasuke stood in the bathroom pacing about and panting heavily. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never in his life felt this way about Sakura! He felt a deep feeling of confusion inside of him. Then he realised something. He looked to his right, and there was the wall he'd been facing away from Sakura. He then felt like trying something. He lifted his hand and touched the wall. Then it sunk inside and Sasuke pulled away suddenly. Then he put his whole arm through, and then his head and he jumped when he peered down at Sakura laying on her back. Her eyes closed. Had she fallen asleep? Then he realised something else. He had walked more than one metre away from her he then went through the wall and was standing through the bed; he walked backwards and stopped at a metre away from her. He was standing near the edge of the bed. He then took another step back; he could walk further than a metre away from her! When did this happen? Just then? It had to be. He took another step and another and another, then he suddenly stopped and couldn't walk back any further. He was now two metres away from Sakura. The invisible line had stretched further.

Sasuke then figured he need some sleep, well, not really, but nevertheless he approached the bed and touched it, it was solid once more. He clambered on and lay beside Sakura, facing her. He stared at the side of her face for what seemed like hours, watching as she'd occasionally scratch herself or scrunch up her nose or something like that. Then he saw the sun rise gradually. What the hell was going on? Then he realised that he'd stayed awake all night, staring at Sakura. He didn't feel tired at all; maybe this was because he was really dead. He was just a wandering soul, trying to fulfil his last and only wish. Isn't that why most souls travelled the earth, revenge? Then he wondered if there was anyone else like him.

He reached his hand out gently and brushed the stray hair from her face. She reached up and scratched the place where Sasuke's hand was. Sasuke smiled and watched as the light shone further into the room. He glanced around for a clock and found one bearing the time; 8:05AM. He decided that it was time to get up so he sat up as shook Sakura's shoulder.

WHACK!

Sasuke clutched him face in shock and horror. Sakura just socked him one in the face. He then glanced at Sakura and she was laying on her stomach now. He could hear her mumbling profanities and he laughed slightly. He then stared at Naruto and shook him shoulder.

WHACK!

Once again Sasuke clutched him face, in annoyance this time. Naruto was probably pretending to sleep so he could hit Sasuke, dead or not, Naruto was still a bastard to him.

Sasuke then stood up and started jumping on the bed, and dodged the incoming attacks. Sakura then stirred and awoke.

"Ah Whatyurew…ant..." she mumbled drowsily.

"We have a mission to do" said Sasuke calmly as he stood on Naruto's head, on purpose of course, who in turn awoke and start flailing about and mumbling into the pillow. After a while Sasuke took his foot from Naruto's complaining head and jumped off the bed as Sakura sat up. He couldn't believe it, such a beautiful girl was a hidden lazy old bed potato.

After about an hour they were all ready to leave again. It was when they were off to see one of Sasuke's old acquaintances that Sakura realised that when she was showering Sasuke had not been in the bathroom. She addressed Sasuke about this and he explained.

"That's quite odd" commented Sakura as they reached the hut of the person Sasuke had spoken to many times. Sakura knocked on the door, once, twice…soon five times. Then she couldn't wait any longer and punched the door down, and before her behind the broken door stood a young girl about a year or two older than Sakura and Naruto, with her hand out stretched to open the now broken door. Sasuke shook his head and Naruto dropped his to look at the ground and sighed heavily.

"Sakura..." he muttered.

"I-I'm so sorry!" said Sakura as she attempted to fix the door, failed then handed the broken pieces to the young girl. She then smiled awkwardly and turned to Sasuke.

"What was the name?" she asked, oblivious that she might look like a complete nutcase, talking to air while Naruto was on the opposite side of her.

"Ah, Magda.." replied Sasuke as he looked to the girl to which she smile, she could see him.

"Ah, well could we please see Magda? You know the old hag, people who are very spiritual often tend to be old and wrinkly and diseased you know?" said Sakura to the young girl. Sasuke slapped his head and spoke quietly.

"S-Sakura…That girl is Magda..."

"Oh.." she said in return and turned back to Magda once more.

"All those things I just said…I was er, just kidding..Ha..haha.." said Sakura awkwardly.

"I'm sure..." replied the girl with a dull smile as she walked back into the hut. Sasuke walked in and Naruto followed, leaving Sakura to drown in her embarrassment.

"You idiot…" she muttered before she walked inside after the three. When she walked in Magda was sitting down in front of a table, and on the table was a large map. Sasuke and Naruto stood around the other side of the table, waiting for Magda to do something.

"What is this?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Oh, it's a map, Magda then brings out her crystal and finds the location of somebody in particular...Anybody you want. She's done it for me many times. But the thing is, by the time you get there, the person's already gone.." said Sasuke.

"That's right.." said Magda as she agreed with Sasuke. Sakura turned her attention to Magda and spoke.

"You can see and hear him?!" she exclaimed, to which Magda nodded.

"I've seen much of Sasuke.." she added as she smiled at him and winked. Sasuke smirked back and Sakura merely stared in disbelief. That spiritual witch was hitting on her dead crush! The nerve of that cow! Thought Sakura. Then she realised what Magda said and what she meant.

"Whoa whoa whoa.." said Sakura, making bizarre hand movements.

"What?" said the others.

Sakura then pointed to Sasuke then to Magda and said "You two slept together?!"

"Sakura! You can't just ask somebody a ques-" started Naruto, but Magda interrupted.

"Yes, many times. He came to me even if he didn't need to find anyone" said Magda smartly.

Sakura's eye twitched as she stared at Magda intently, hoping that her face would melt off.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Sakura as she pounced on Magda and punched her face in over and over again.

Nah just kidding…

Sakura's eye twitched as she stared at Magda intently, hoping that her face would melt off.

"Ah..I see.." said Sakura, trying to contain herself.

"Hmmph, let me begin..." said Magda as she smiled sweetly at Sakura, quietly mocking her. Naruto and Sasuke just watched as the two quietly stared each other down, both wishing the other was dead.

Magda brought out a purple crystal attached to a silver necklace and swung it around numerous times before it stopped, Magda dropped it and gasped.

"What?! What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Where is he.." said Sasuke darkly.

"H-He's here!" whispered Magda breathlessly.


	7. Akatsuki

A/N: Hello all my awesome fanfic readers! How be-eth you? I be-eth good, I be-eth 16 now!! Muahahaha...Anywho, sorry bout that, here's your story, sorry I haven't updated in ages...My apologies!!

* * *

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with worried faces then to Sasuke. He was filled with anger. He clenched his fists and his knuckles turned white and he gritted his teeth as he had done so many times when he heard any reference towards his murderous older brother. Then the silence was broken by Magda's harsh whisper.

"Hide! Now!"

Sakura and Naruto did so and ran from the room into a cupboard, they were pretty good at hiding themselves now, and they knew that Itachi, as talented as he was, couldn't sense them. Sasuke stood the whole two metres from Sakura and watched as he saw his older brother Itachi walk through the arches of the broken door, then Kisame behind him.

"Witch.." greeted Kisame.

"Shark.." she replied spitefully.

"What did you say!?" said Kisame as flashed his sword in front of her.

"Kisame…Leave it…" said Itachi. "We're here for one reason only…" he continued.

"What the hell do you want?" said Magda. Then suddenly Kisame slapped her and she fell upon the ground knocking over her chair. She hit her head on the wall and lay upon the floor. Itachi was only inches away from Sasuke's fuming face. He stared into the eyes of his killer and thought of the day he died. He had been throwing Kunai at Itachi when he got hit suddenly in the back, then several more times from the sides of his body. He had assumed that Itachi had clones of himself.

"Look what you've done Kisame. She's unconscious…how are we supposed to find the ghost of my dead brother…or his body for that case" said Itachi. Sakura's eyes widened as did Naruto and Sasuke's.

Sasuke repeated those words in this mind over and over again. His older brother, his killer, was searching for his ghost, himself? What was going on? And why were they looking for his body? And if Itachi had indeed killed him, how could he have lost him body? Sasuke was quite confused.

"After all, the other members of Akatsuki killed him. Bastards, that was your fight..." said Kisame. Itachi nodded and peered around the room then at Magda again.

_Akastuki killed me? Why?!_

Sasuke continued to stare at Itachi intently, trying to process the words, questioning them. Itachi didn't kill him? Why did Akatsuki deliver the killing blow?

"Well…We'll find that body and get rid of that second cursed seal. That'll stop him. This is our top priority. We find that body, we put a stop to our potential destruction" said Itachi as he walked towards the limp Magda. He picked he up by the neck and held her high, his nails cutting into her neck, drawing specks of blood. He then brought her face to eye level. After several minutes her eyes opened slowly and stared back at Itachi.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" he said.

"He'd dead." She replied.

"Indeed. Where is his travelling soul? His corpse? Tell me now..." instructed Itachi patiently.

"I don't know.." she replied.

"Nonsense.." replied Itachi quickly.

"I'll never tell you!" yelled Magda before she spat on Itachi. With his free hand he wiped it from his face and jerked his hand so that the spit slid of freely and fast onto the floor.

"Sorry to hear that.." said Itachi as he let go of her neck, she fell onto the ground with a thud. Itachi then walked out of the hut.

"NO!" yelled Sasuke as he tried to run after him, but he was jerked backwards and fell on his back. He then watched as Kisame walked closer and closer towards Magda, and with one swoop his sword fell and her head rolled beside Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at her decapitated head then glanced at Kisame who appeared to be humoured. He then walked out of the broken doors archway and disappeared from view.

Sasuke sat on the floor confused. He put his head in his hands and thought of what had just happened.

"WHY?!" he screamed as he banged his fist on the floor. He heard the cupboard open and saw Sakura and Naruto appear in front of him.

"Sasuke..." started Sakura. Sasuke didn't reply. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away and stood up.

"Sasuke, we'll find out why they killed you.." said Naruto.

"Will we?" said Sasuke darkly.

"Yeah we will! Believe it!" said Naruto.

"Tch. Shut up Naruto with all your believe it shit! I'm so sick of hearing all of your positive crap and all this glass half full bullshit. How are we supposed to find this out huh? It's not like he can use Magda to find the Akatsuki members and question them you know?! The sky's the limit!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto went quiet. After a couple of seconds Sakura broke the silence.

"Don't say nonsense like the sky's the limit…I've seen many Shinobi fly across the heavens and higher.."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her. Naruto smiled and patted Sakura on the back sending he forward a little, then Sasuke smirked and spoke.

"Let's go then..."

"Um...what about Magda?" said Sakura as the others started walking out of the hut.

"Leave her, we were never here Sakura..." said Sasuke.

Sakura felt horrible about leaving Magda's dead body like that, she had done something very noble. Sakura felt bad about wishing her dead earlier, but nevertheless she followed her two team-mates.

"Where to?" asked Sakura as they all started to run through the forest then jump from tree to tree.

"Well…What do we know? Akatsuki killed Sasuke right? So we have to find them, to find out their reasons yeah?" said Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"So...if we need to find Akatsuki, we have to research them.." continued Naruto.

"But that could take weeks? And where are we supposed to start…" said Sakura.

"Tch, this is so annoying" said Sasuke. For a moment they all remained silent until Sakura spoke, breaking the silence.

"What if we just skip the whole research part and ask around some villages, maybe we should go to Suna, Gaara might know of some of the Akatsuki members, since there are some from Suna.." suggested Sakura.

"Hmm, I supposed that's all we have, to Suna" said Naruto.

"Hn" said Sasuke as they changed the direction of their travel. Off to Suna they went.


	8. Old friends

A couple of hours later, the gang arrived in Suna. Sakura lead them to the Kazekage headquarters, knowing exactly where to go. As they reach the building they walk through the door and stand at the entry area. In the room is a desk, with a woman behind it shuffling through her draws, and two doors on the left and right of the desk. When they arrive the woman immediately looks up and smiles at Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke both look at each other quizzically, and then peer at Sakura who smiles back. Then they figure that it was out of politeness.

"Ah Sakura-chan back again? I was sure that you ended it last time you were here" said the woman who laughed a little. Sakura laughed also and replied.

"Haha, yes I actually did end it. I've just come back to ask him some questions, that's all. How have you been holding up Kina-chan?"

This time both Naruto and Sasuke were lost in a world of confusion, these two knew each other, and well. They'd met before, and what were they talking about, what ended? These thoughts lingered in Naruto and Sasuke's minds. They didn't know what to think, and they wanted to find out.

"Oh very well actually. Me and Fuzoki broke up though.." said Kina.

"No way! You two were made for each other" said Sakura after she gasped. Kina shrugged.

"I thought that too, before I saw him in bed with…with..that whore.."

"Let me guess…Lita" said Sakura with her hands on her hips. Kina nodded. Sakura was about to say another thing when Naruto interrupted.

"Um Sakura-chan! We're not here to catch up with friends"

Sakura stared at Naruto, who backed away awkwardly. Then Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, sorry Kiba-chan another time, I really need to see Gaara"

Kina nodded "He's in his room. This man here cannot enter though, only private friends can enter at this moment in time. He doesn't feel like seeing anybody, but I'm sure he'd love to see you"

"Thank you, Naruto just stay here" said Sakura. Sasuke realised that he could go in, for nobody but Naruto and Sakura could see him. He smirked at Naruto.

"Too bad Naruto" he mumbled as he followed Sakura into the room on the left. Sakura then closed the door behind her. Before them was a long corridor with numerous rooms on either side. Sakura then began to walk forward and Sasuke took this moment to let his curiosity fly.

"How do you know that woman?" he asked.

Without looking back Sakura spoke back. "We are friends"

_Not vague at all is she_…Thought Sasuke.

"What were you two talking about? I mean, about ending something?"

"Nothing that you need to know about" was Sakura's answer. Sasuke then felt a little offended. So, Sakura had a secret, he thought. He was very curious as to what it was, he felt like prodding her for more information but he knew she wouldn't answer his prying questions. Then suddenly Sakura stopped and turned around, causing Sasuke to bump into her, and also brushing her breasts, well actually both his palms rested upon both of her breast for Sasuke put his hands out to stop, it was instinct.

Sakura looked down then at Sasuke and frowned after Sakura's cheeks flushed red a little. Sasuke suddenly withdrew his hands and apologised. Sakura then shook it off and turned to the door beside them. She knocked once and the two heard footsteps almost immediately.

The door opened slowly with a creak and before them stood Gaara then Kazekage.

"Sakura-chan" he said barely above a whisper, he seemed surprised.

_Sakura-chan? When did this happen?_ Thought Sasuke.

"Come in, come in" he said, ushering her into his room. Sakura smiled then walked in. Sasuke followed, he was staring intently at Gaara, whose hand rested upon Sakura's mid back and was sliding lower and lower.

Sakura walked over to his desk, which was situated at the end of the room and she sat on it. Gaara walked over to her and stood in front of her. Sasuke stood so that he was beside Sakura.

"What gives me the pleasure?" asked Gaara, his voice low and seductive. Sasuke didn't really appreciate his tone, but what annoyed him more was Sakura and they way she smiled back, coyly and just as seductive. Sasuke had no idea why, but he wished that he was on the other end of that smile.,.

"I need some information, that's all…Don't mistake my being here for one of old visits. We ended that a while ago…remember?" said Sakura.

"Hmm, yes I do recall…I swore you were joking though.." said Gaara, inching his way between Sakura's legs. Sasuke twitched a little and felt like punching Gaara's face in.

Bastard! Thought Sasuke. He looked away hastily.

"Gaara…" said Sakura as she giggled. Sasuke then began to grit his teeth, Sasuke then looked back and saw Gaara put his arms around Sakura.

"This brings back old memories doesn't it. Do you remember when we were on this table last time? We didn't talk much…And we don't have to talk much this time either.."

"Gaara, shhh…" said Sakura, who just remembered that Sasuke was in the room also.

Gaara then silenced her by pushing his lips upon hers. Sakura then melted into his arms and kissed him back. Sasuke immediately balled his fists, his knuckles turned white. He was furious. After a couple of seconds Sakura broke the kiss.

"Gaara, I can't…not this time" she said breathlessly. Gaara merely stared at her and nodded.

"Ok, what kind of information did you need?" he asked.

"I need to know where some of the Akatsuki members are...Do you know of any?" said Sakura.

"Oh, serious business…" said Gaara as he withdrew his arms from around Sakura.

"Hmm…Which one are you after?" said Gaara.

"Well, Uchiha Itachi" replied Sakura.

"Why are you after him? All you will is despair" replied Gaara. Sakura looked away to Sasuke and opened her mouth. Sasuke simply stared at her, his temples pulsing. Sakura then looked back at Gaara.

"I just need to find him ok?"

"Alright…Well, there is a cabin in the forest of lost souls, near the worlds end swamp on the outskirts near the village of Mist, and there is a man there. He knows much...He will definitely be able to give you information. He's a little odd. He is rumoured to be able to see into ones past, present and in sometimes future. That's all I can give to you" said Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara-kun. I appreciate this a lot" said Sakura. Gaara walked back and Sakura hopped off the table and hugged Gaara. She then let go and walked towards the door.

"Sakura-chan" said Gaara. Sakura stopped and looked back.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Be safe. I may not be able to see as much as the man I speak of, but I can tell that your little adventure will end badly. Please, take care of yourself"

Sakura was touched about how Gaara was worried about her. Sasuke merely felt sick from the words falling from Gaara's mouth. Sakura nodded and proceeded out the door and closed it. She then began to walk down the hallway. Sasuke was silent for a couple of seconds, but then he couldn't contain himself.

"What the hell was that about?" he said angrily.

"What?" said Sakura as if she didn't have any clue of what he was talking about.

"That! You and Gaara, Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun…All that, and what's this about you and him on the table and not talking much. What does that imply?! Don't answer that, I think I already know!"

"None of your business!" said Sakura as she stopped and stared at Sasuke.

"Really? Well I think it does, you were practically reminiscing about sleeping with Gaara whilst my dead body still lies about waiting to be found by Akatsuki members. And I can't do anything but watch you and him fondle each other!" said Sasuke loudly.

SLAP!

Sakura looked down at the ground and Sasuke peered at Sakura with his hand on his red left cheek. He sighed and looked away.

"Sakura..I-I'm sorry..I was way out of line" said Sasuke quietly.

"I know" she said hastily and continued to walk. They finally walked through the door to see Naruto and Kina talking enthusiastically.

"Bye Kina-chan, catch up later" said Sakura without stopping. Naruto waved and walked after Sakura.

"What's the next stop?" asked Naruto.

"A Cabin in the Forest of lost souls.." replied Sakura.

"Do you know where that is?" asked Naruto.

"Near the Village of Mist" snapped Sakura.

"Whoa, I was only asking" said Naruto.

"Yeah well I was only answering!"

Naruto then looked at Sasuke then saw the red hand mark on his cheek.

"What the hell did you do?" whispered Naruto to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto and continued to follow Sakura. When they left the Village they began to run towards the Village of Mist, which would take two or three days to get to.

When night began to fall they three decided to set up camp, meaning they were going to stop for the night and sleep really uncomfortably on grass, dirt and leaves.

Naruto went out looking for firewood and Sakura gathered some food from anywhere she could. Sasuke went with her. When they arrived back at the place they were going to sleep, Sasuke got a fire going and the three sat around it eating some fruit and berries Sakura had found. They then found some leaves as pillows and they rested upon them, ready to sleep.

Sasuke didn't however. He stared up at the trees and the distant stars above him. He stared at the moon. It shined brightly above them. He then looked at Sakura who was sleeping. The moon gave her skin a glowing appearance. Sasuke couldn't help but think she looked so beautiful.

_What are you thinking Sasuke!_

Sasuke then realised why he had said such horrible things to her earlier that day. He had been jealous. Sakura seemed to like Gaara, enough to sleep with him. Sasuke didn't think that Sakura of all people would do that. He thought that he was the love of her life and that she couldn't bare being with anybody else. He was obviously wrong. Sasuke couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. He then felt the need to apologise to her. So Sasuke slowly got up and sneaked over to where Sakura was laying down. Naruto was at least two metres away. Sasuke knelt down beside Sakura and stared at her. He reached out his hand and brushed her face.

"Sakura…I'm sorry about what I said earlier…I didn't mean to act like such an asshole. I suppose I felt a little threatened of Gaara." Sasuke then felt a whole lot better and just as he was about to turn away and leave he felt a soft hand on his arm.

"I accept your apology" said Sakura as she sat up. A few strands of hair dangled in front of her face, with that and her skin glowing Sasuke thought that she was something like an angel. Maybe that's why he was attached to her, because he felt that Sakura was kind and caring. Who knows?

"You…heard everything I just said?" asked Sasuke.

"Everything" confirmed Sakura.

That would mean that she head the feeling threatened part too. Sasuke felt a little embarrassed. He didn't expect her to still be awake.

"Sasuke" whispered Sakura; she stared into Sasuke dark eyes. She then raised her hand and touched his face.

"Just returning the favour" said Sakura as she laughed a little. To her surprise Sasuke laughed quietly too. Sakura ran her fingers over his cheeks and Sasuke closed his eyes. She then ran them over his closed eyes then down over his nose, then his lips. Sasuke then grabbed her wrist and opened his eyes. He lowered his hand with Sakura's. Sakura then leaned towards Sasuke, as Sasuke did the same. He rested his hands upon her hips and closed his eyes, just as Sakura had just done. Their mouths neared each others and their bodies both tingled with anticipation. Sakura had wanted this for a very long time, and unbeknown to Sasuke, he had too, also for a very long time.


	9. decieved

"Just returning the favour" said Sakura as she laughed a little. To her surprise Sasuke laughed quietly too. Sakura ran her fingers over his cheeks and Sasuke closed his eyes. She then ran them over his closed eyes then down over his nose, then his lips. Sasuke then grabbed her wrist and opened his eyes. He lowered his hand with Sakura's. Sakura then leaned towards Sasuke, as Sasuke did the same. He rested his hands upon her hips and closed his eyes, just as Sakura had just done. Their mouths neared each others and their bodies both tingled with anticipation. Sakura had wanted this for a very long time, and unbeknown to Sasuke, he had too, also for a very long time.

Then as Sakura imagined many times, their lips touched ever so slightly. Savouring the moment, Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's neck and held him closer.

Upon hearing rustling leaves, Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He then peered over to Sakura and was shocked to see her arms around Sasuke, her lips pressed against his. Naruto couldn't say that he was really that surprised. Sakura liked him so much, but he didn't think that Sasuke shared the same feelings. Naruto felt his insides bubble and boil, he felt rage fall throughout his whole body. He clenched his fists. Naruto felt so many feelings for Sakura and it seemed that Sasuke got all the girls, even in death! Naruto couldn't take this anymore. He yawned loudly and sat up. Sasuke jumped from Sakura and the two sat quietly then pretended to be talking about their mission.

Naruto then stood up. "Haha, I'm gonna go chuck some piss!" he announced.

"NARUTO! You're so gross!" yelled Sakura. She then threw the nearest stick and Naruto dodged it while walking off. Unbeknown to Sakura and Sasuke, he really didn't need to 'chuck some piss' at all and as he left he mumbled a couple of words beneath his breath. Then a while after he had left the two fell quiet.

"So..." said Sasuke. Sakura looked up and smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah so..." she replied. Another few minutes of silence passed.

"In the bed…that wasn't a rat was it?" said Sakura suddenly.

"What?" said Sasuke. Then he remembered.

"Oh, I uh…the rat...in..The bed.." he then trailed off. Sakura laughed then moved closer to Sasuke. She then hugged him then lay down and closed her eyes. Sasuke then got up and went back to his sleeping spot and lie on his back and shortly after, fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto had not returned. Sakura and Sasuke called his name many times, but nobody answered. The two searched for Naruto for about half of the day, after that they figured that something had happened, either Naruto left voluntarily or that he was forced. Sasuke and Sakura ran through numerous scenarios in their minds but they couldn't think of a good reason for him to leave, or to be kidnapped. Nothing seemed to make sense.

"What should we do Sasuke-kun?!" said Sakura, her voice tinted with worry.

"Tch…." Replied Sasuke. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. He was slightly confused and half of his mind was still thinking about the previous night. He touched his lips gently and a closed his eyes. Sakura's lips were so soft, so sweet. He then let his thoughts trail off, he thought about what could've happened after they shared a kiss. Maybe something a little more x-rated? Sasuke smiled at the thought.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you thinking about?" yelled Sakura, with a little playfulness. She saw Sasuke's enticed face.

"I uh, I was thinking of where and why Naruto left" replied Sasuke.

"Ha, sure you were…Well anyway...What should we do?! Where should we go…This is a disaster." Said Sakura.

"Why don't we just continue on. I mean, Naruto knows where we're going right? He'll know where to go, if by chance he does come back for some reason..."

Sakura nodded and agreed to the plan. So, the two would set off for the Forest of Lost Souls…

**Previous Night  
**

"I'll see you later Sasuke…" mumbled Naruto as he walked off into the bushes. He then began running off into the distant, being swift and quiet. Being sure not to cause any alarm. After a short while Naruto stopped beside a fresh water stream. Naruto then knelt down and put his hands together to make a cup for the water. He dipped his hands into the stream then brought them to his mouth and drank it slowly. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a shift in the bushes and cold bright yellow eyes stare back at him. Naruto stood slowly. The suddenly the stranger appeared behind Naruto and held a Kunai at his throat.

"Kisame…" said Naruto quietly.

"Got you..." replied Kisame as he smiled devilishly.

"Kisame, we have no time for your tedious games. We must complete our mission…"


	10. True form

_**A/N:  
**Hey guys!! This is the long awaited Chapter 10! I'm so soorrryyyy...I know I don't update for long periods of time, and I apologise for that, but I am quite a busy girl!!! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!!_

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**  
  
"Why don't we just continue on. I mean, Naruto knows where we're going right? He'll know where to go, if by chance he does come back for some reason..." 

Sakura nodded and agreed to the plan. So, the two would set off for the Forest of Lost Souls…

* * *

**Previous Night**

"I'll see you later Sasuke…" mumbled Naruto as he walked off into the bushes. He then began running off into the distant, being swift and quiet. Being sure not to cause any alarm. After a short while Naruto stopped beside a fresh water stream. Naruto then knelt down and put his hands together to make a cup for the water. He dipped his hands into the stream then brought them to his mouth and drank it slowly. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a shift in the bushes and cold bright yellow eyes stare back at him. Naruto stood slowly. The suddenly the stranger appeared behind Naruto and held a Kunai at his throat.

"Kisame…" said Naruto quietly.

"Got you..." replied Kisame as he smiled devilishly.

"Kisame, we have no time for your tedious games. We must complete our mission…"

"Hmmph, you always ruin the fun" replied Kisame as he stood back away from Naruto.

Naruto turned around and spoke "Where is he?"

Kisame sighed then shrugged and spoke "Whatever"

"Where is he?"

Kisame looked at Naruto then walked to the bushes and pulled out a guy tied up form head to toe, his arms tied behind him, stopping him from doing any Jutsu's to get free.

"Here he is" said Kisame as he threw the boy in front of Naruto. He walked up to him and brushed the stray blond hair from the boys face. His blues eyes stared up in anger at what seemed to be Naruto as he run his fingers over the boys covered mouth.

He mumbled something but it was inuadible under the rope. But it resembled something like "You bastard".

Naruto merely stared at the boy.

"Be quiet Jinchuuriki. You'll get your turn .." said Naruto, then there was a poof and a cloud of smoke began to dissolve into the cold night air, revealing the person staring into the eyes of the real Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had been travelling for about an hour until they came across a dirt road. They followed that for a while and they found a small house. They could smell food and were enticed immediately; they then wandered to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and a small woman appeared."Ohayo gozaimasu!" said Sakura as she bowed. Sasuke merely stood there since he was invisible. "Oh small child! What are you doing travelling alone around these parts!! You shouldn't be walking around freely and so close to the Forest of Lost souls! So many damned Nin, traitors of their land, they were. They wander dead killing mercilessly you know my dear! Quick child! Come in, come in!" said the lady ushering Sakura inside her house. She sat Sakura down at a table and plopped a bowl of soup in front of her. 

"I suspect that you must have a reason being here, so you need food for your journey..." said the lady as she poured a drink for Sakura.

"Oh, thank you so much! How much shall this be?" asked Sakura politely.

"Nothing at all darling, you know I once had a daughter like you. So beautiful, but she went out one day and never returned"

"I'm so sorry to hear that" There was a silence then the woman merely smiled and spoke "No matter, she will always be remain in my heart, so my dear, what are your job here?"

"Um, I have to go into the forest of Lost Souls and find a cabin there. Do you know in what direction it is?" said Sakura. The old ladies face was pale in shock and fear, it then turned.

"What?! Why would a young lady like yourself be going into such a horrible and condemned place?! What purpose does a girl like you have there?!" she said in a slightly angry tone.

Sasuke looked at Sakura warningly, letting her know that she shouldn't disperse too much information.

"This doesn't feel right Sakura" he said, Sakura merely glanced at him and gave him a stern look. Sakura then turned her attention back to the old lady.

"Well, I need information from a man there, that's all" replied Sakura. The lady sat down across the table from Sakura.

"He's a dangerous man he is. They say he's possessed by thousands of those damned nin I told you about. They say that, that's how he can know so much, because he has the knowledge of thousands within him" Said the woman.

"A dangerous man" she mumbled again.

Sakura exchanged glances with Sasuke.

"What else do you know about him?" asked Sakura. The old lady peered at Sakura then spoke again.

"Apparently he has the ability to extract souls from bodies"

"Really? That's quite a rare and amazing ability!" said Sakura. "Does he work alone?" pressed Sakura.

"I-I..I must not talk about this anymore, you must leave immediately. Please, just leave, you may take the soup with you…" said the old lady.

"I'm sorry but-" started Sakura, but she was interrupted.

"No, just go! You must not go to the cabin, nothing good will come of it"

"Where is it?! Oba-chan!" demanded Sakura, but Sasuke grabbed her and lead her out the door, he just didn't feel right. The two then stood out on the dirt road in front of the house.

* * *

_Sorry guys, that was THE crappest chapter - Consider it like a filler...so sorry!! I promise the next one will be WAYYYYY better, or else you can all flame me all you want! Anywho, thanks for reading and please review! Thnx!_


	11. The body

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for years.. I really am. But I'm back! And I want to finish these stories for you. Sorry if you've lost interest and don't really care anymore. It's my fault. Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**Recap:-**

"Well, I need information from a man there, that's all" replied Sakura. The lady sat down across the table from Sakura.

"He's a dangerous man he is. They say he's possessed by thousands of those damned nin I told you about. They say that, that's how he can know so much, because he has the knowledge of thousands within him" Said the woman.

"A dangerous man" she mumbled again.

Sakura exchanged glances with Sasuke.

"What else do you know about him?" asked Sakura. The old lady peered at Sakura then spoke again.

"Apparently he has the ability to extract souls from bodies"

"Really? That's quite a rare and amazing ability!" said Sakura. "Does he work alone?" pressed Sakura.

"I-I..I must not talk about this anymore, you must leave immediately. Please, just leave, you may take the soup with you…" said the old lady.

"I'm sorry but-" started Sakura, but she was interrupted.

"No, just go! You must not go to the cabin, nothing good will come of it"

"Where is it? Oba-chan!" demanded Sakura, but Sasuke grabbed her and lead her out the door, he just didn't feel right. The two then stood out on the dirt road in front of the house.

**Chapter 11: The body**

"That was really weird" said Sakura.

"Something doesn't feel right, we have to move and fast" said Sasuke as he looked around, worry plastered across his face. Sakura nodded. They continued on their path in a sprint. They weren't really sure where they were going but they had an idea.

After a couple of minutes a kunai was thrown at Sakura, she only just dodged it. She cursed herself for allowing herself to be vulnerable. The two stopped running immediately and took cover, trying to sense the enemy.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke. Sakura nodded, she didn't want to make any noise. It was fine that Sasuke could talk because he was a ghost. Then out of nowhere Sakura was kicked in the face. She fell unconscious on the floor. The old woman from the house earlier stood over Sakura's body. Sasuke couldn't do anything, he felt so hopeless for the first time in his life. The woman grabbed a kunai and advanced on Sakura. Then Sasuke began yelling at Sakura.

"Wake up Sakura! She's going to kill you! WAKE UP!" he screamed. He went to grab her when he accidently tripped and fell backwards onto Sakura's body. Then something strange happened. He sunk into her form and when he opened his eyes he saw the old woman's hand coming to stab him. He wondered how he could see her. But he caught her hand, much to her shock and threw her into a tree.

"How can you see me hag?" he said. The woman got up, blood streaming down her sagging wrinkled cheek.

"What are you talking about" said the woman with confusion. "I saw you before girl, are you crazy?" she spat.

"What?" he said.

"I see the forest made you crazy! It does that, it made my daughter crazy and she tried to kill me" muttered the old woman. Sasuke connected the dots and realised that the old woman had killed her daughter, she was the one that was crazy. Then suddenly the old woman started at Sasuke again and he dodged easily, turned and punched her in the face. The woman flew a hundred metres back. Sasuke stared in shock at his own power. He looked at his hands and realised that they weren't his. They were very feminine and small. He grabbed his hair and saw that it was pink. What was going on, he wondered. He then looked behind him and saw Sakura laying on the ground still.

Suddenly Sasuke found himself flying backwards, his back hit the tree and he fell to the ground. He wiped his mouth; well Sakura's and saw blood. Sakura wasn't going to happy at what he'd done to her body. Sasuke figured that he'd taken over Sakura's body. The woman charged at him again and Sasuke realised that he had to finish this, he pulled out his kunai dodged the woman, jumped off another tree and himself at the woman; he slit her throat in one swift move.

Sasuke rushed over to Sakura, she was finally regaining consciousness.

"Are you okay?" he asked. When she looked at him she screamed. She launched herself at Sasuke and began to spar him. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Sakura and pinned her arms around her back.

"Who are you?" Sakura said angrily.

"It's me, Sasuke. I must've taken possession of your body" said Sasuke. "Please believe me. Remember, we kissed in the forest. Remember?" he continued. Sakura relaxed and Sasuke let go of her. She turned around and stared at Sasuke, whose face was actually her own.

"How?" asked Sakura. Sasuke shook his head, indicating he didn't know.

"The woman couldn't see you, she only saw your body, but I was in it" he said. Sakura nodded thoughtfully.

"We need to figure out how to fix this because.. Well I like being in my own body" said Sakura as she frowned.

"I know, but I don't know how. Let's just keep moving" said Sasuke. Sakura agreed and the two started running again. After a couple hours Sasuke stopped. Sakura slowed down and ran back towards him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said. He then began running deeper into the forest and Sakura followed. He ran for about 10 minutes and stopped when he saw an unmarked grave. He lunged towards it and began digging. Sakura tried to stop him.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. Then as the grave was uncovered Sakura stared in shock and stopped trying to stop Sasuke.

"Sasuke, this is.." she mumbled, she was unable to finish her sentence.

"It's my body" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Very short I know, but I figured that it was better than nothing right? Anyways, I'll update soon!**


End file.
